The objective of the present invention is an application in the field of spinal osteosynthesis.
The present invention relates more particularly to a connecting assembly for spinal osteosynthesis comprising a bone anchor means and a connecting zone intended to collaborate with a connecting means.
The prior art knows connecting assemblies, particularly German Utility Model Number 92 15 561.
The major disadvantage with the connecting assemblies of the prior art lies in the fact that they offer only little in the way of possibilities for relative movement of the various elements.